


维赛【交战】完结

by yeano



Category: Vyrut/Seckor, 交战, 时之歌 | Song of Time Project, 维赛, 维鲁特/赛科尔, 维鲁特·克洛诺, 赛科尔·路普
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeano/pseuds/yeano





	1. Chapter 1

梗来自叶子：好想看赛赛怀孕出任务（？）

 

【交战】

赛科尔今天实在是不应该出门的。

这个“不应该”到了什么程度呢？  
大概是连维鲁特都觉得可以给赛科尔上个“水刑”大惩小戒一番的程度。

追兵实在是太烦了！在赛科尔眼中，这远比抓小可爱的时候飞出来抵抗的蝗虫大军还要烦。

「拜托啊我只是做掉了你们的头儿而已啊你们至于吗！」赛科尔这样想着，于是低了低头看一眼肚子：“嘿嘿，小子，要是遇见个落单的，咱俩也能人多势众一下。”

在森林里跑路可不比城市，坑坑洼洼的土地让人猝不及防的就要摔一跤，赛科尔快速又小心的跑，几次下意识的护着腹部，天知道东国哪来那么多绿化，土地资源不开发是要留着让它自己生钱吗？

身后已经有人的声音了，显然还是因为赛科尔逃的不够快，不过自从他知道自己肚子里有这么个小家伙之后他可是第一次做这么剧烈的运动，如果不是情势所迫他可能更愿意慢悠悠的带着几个异种宠物晒晒太阳。

可惜这是活着回去才有的选择。

他向侧边一躲，避过那把想要把他拦腰斩断的剑，其他人便迅速围拢他，神力者发着银光的箭向赛科尔射来，他尽力一躲，反而冲到了对方的刀下。

这时一个绿脑袋的男人冲入战场，迅速打散了这极为不利的包围圈。

赛科尔被吓得捂着腹部就向后撤。

一个熟悉的声音随之传来：“赛科尔？孤倒是没想到，这次竟然是你。嗯？你受伤了？”

雇主来自东国，杀的又是东国相对棘手的内敌，仔细一想其实很容易得到答案：“淦！居然是你们！”

对于舜后面的疑问，赛科尔抽了抽眼角，强作镇定的撤开手，但动作又反而不如单手来的放肆。

他别扭了一会儿，又碎碎念了几句，然后活像是要孤注一掷一样向敌人冲去。

站的离他比较近的尽远听到了几句话，于是杀敌的速度急剧下降，面上活像是见了鬼——“儿子啊咱不能被东国俩傻逼看扁，接下来你自个儿保护好自己你爸爸我没法全方位的保护你了哦”

尽远几乎要忍不住扭头用他那难以置信的眼神去询问赛科尔，但他终于是忍住了，专心于面前的敌人，和脑中不断思考的疑问。

当尽远终于站回舜的身旁的时候，舜明显感到尽远的心不在焉，那感觉就像是……被巨大的消息震惊了。

“噫尽远斯诺克你这什么眼神，好恶心！”赛科尔收回刀，拍打身上的灰尘，一抬头就看见尽远一副“仿佛看见赛科尔吃了苍蝇”的眼神，恶的抖了抖，试图抖掉这令人不适的视线。

尽远扭着眉头开口试图询问：“你…”怀孕了？？由于问出来太过奇怪会显得自己像个渣男，他终究只开了个头就生生止住。

“什么啊，说话不能好好说吗？说一半是什么道理。”他再看看舜，这家伙的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着尽远，眼神腻歪得很。

赛科尔见两人都不说话，走远点背对着他们打开早已滴滴响了十多分钟的通讯器。

“啊，维利…我当然没事…真的！…啊？他当然也没事！…我说真的，没在骗你！…我不要！！”

赛科尔突然爆发的吼声吓了舜和尽远一跳，大约是这探究的视线过于强烈，赛科尔扭头看了他们一眼，舜远两人还保持着一个沉浸在惊吓中被吓醒的姿态。

维鲁特的声音还在从通讯器里传出：“惩罚是必须要的，不然你永远也记不住，不过既然你每次扭头就忘，那我们这次在水里……”

赛科尔扭回头小小声地对维鲁特求饶：“维利不不不别啊我下次绝对不擅自行动绝对不乱跑绝对把儿子放第一位你放过我吧…”

任凭赛科尔如何求饶，维鲁特也没动丝毫的恻隐之心，等打完电话的赛科尔转回身，在他人眼里(尤指舜和尽远)，简直如丧考妣。

 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

赛科尔半个身子被压在水里，恐惧几乎是他仅有的知觉了，腹部捂着维鲁特的手，正托着他让他不至于沉下去，身后维鲁特小心的动作着，将自己压在赛科尔身上：“赛奇，放松，紧绷着身子不会给你带来任何的好处，想想我们的儿子，他可能被你压的透不过气了。”

赛科尔细小的喘着气，试图放松下来，却被维鲁特乘虚而入。

“呃啊、”

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

水中的时间当然漫长，不知道这次赛科尔能～不～能～记住这顿“毒打”？


	2. Chapter 2

维赛【交战】后续h

赛科尔半个身子被压在水里，恐惧几乎是他仅有的知觉了，腹部捂着维鲁特的手，正托着他让他不至于沉下去，身后维鲁特小心的动作着，将自己压在赛科尔身上：“赛奇，放松，紧绷着身子不会给你带来任何的好处，想想我们的儿子，他可能被你压的透不过气了。”

赛科尔细小的喘着气，试图放松下来，却被维鲁特乘虚而入。

“呃啊、”

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

一旦解决最初的关口，后面的挑战都不算是难事了，维鲁特缓慢又持续地深入，并不给赛科尔放松适应的时间。

“呜，维利，慢点，嗯啊停！停！”赛科尔抖着身子，随着维鲁特的压入，他绷着身子有些难受，“我肚子难受……”

维鲁特确实如他所愿的停了下来，放在他腹部的手动了动，随之有些沙哑的声音从头顶响起：“别怕，是你太紧张了，放松点，我看着孩子呢，不会有事的。”

赛科尔闭着眼试图不去注意眼前摇晃的水面，深呼吸一口：“维利，我错了，别让我对着水面…”他试图做些抵抗，即便先前的确是他做错了事。

维鲁特叹一声气，退了出去，随后双手把赛科尔翻了过来，搂起赛科尔使他坐在自己的腿间，血红的眸子注视着他，亲了亲赛科尔的唇，就着这样的姿势再次进入。

发软的双腿完全支不住下沉的身体，只能任由维鲁特进入到深处，颤抖着身子用手撑在维鲁特的肩上。

“呃、嗯啊…”

维鲁特捏了捏赛科尔的脖子，唇在锁骨处流连，按下一个个血红色的点，下身猛的动起来。

快速猛烈的撞击让他试图牢牢抓住维鲁特，泛起水雾的双眼压红了他的眼角，口中咿呀学语似的喊着一些单音节的字符。

“维啊、维利…啊嗯…我、嗯哈…我错了！呜啊！”

维鲁特将他猝不及防地把他向后推去，把他的腿压在浴缸边上，左手搂在他的后腰处，赛科尔僵着身体听见维鲁特低沉的应答声：“嗯，道歉态度挺诚恳，继续。”

感知里分明是缓慢的，却每一下都会狠狠擦过那能令人感到触电般的一点再直直进入深处，赛科尔无心去思考自己正躺在水中，他呜咽了一声，终于软下身子不做抵抗了。

“呜、维利，我不应该啊…乱跑…害你担心…呃嗯、”

不止后面那处，前面也被维鲁特照顾着，拇指擦过前端又快速撸动，偶尔在根部揉捏，酸胀又舒爽令赛科尔刹那间就失了神，呻吟之中霎时染上了哭腔。

可惜突然箍住他根部的手指强迫他回神：“赛科尔，这次可不是开玩笑，还记得吗，你说’要是再做不顾身体的事情，就任由维鲁特惩罚’。”

从对方口中传出对方自己的名字，实在是一件很奇怪的感觉，赛科尔睁大眼睛试图从泪水之间看清维鲁特的脸，却可惜总是模糊一片，只能勉强分辨那双血红的眸，此刻正紧紧盯着他，大约还有同样被染红的眼角。

“呜，我没…呃哈、啊啊…我没有忘记！嗯啊、”赛科尔勉强在累积成山的快感中寻到一丝空隙，向维鲁特辩解着，“维利，我…啊啊——”

在他试图解释的时候，维鲁特却加快了手上的动作，在顶端轻巧一捏，向外用了点劲儿的撸动，将赛科尔逼到了高潮。

浅白的液体溅在维鲁特身上，可他还是不依不饶的动作着，突然紧致的甬道使维鲁特不得不退出些，在赛科尔的敏感之处摩擦。强烈的摩擦感令快感一波一波的涌上来。

汹涌的快感在下腹堆积，他揪着维鲁特的头发崩溃的摇着头，蹙着眉头，微张着唇，泪水止不住的往外冒。

维鲁特下身不停，只是搂着腰的左手挪到了脖颈处，轻轻捏了捏赛科尔：“知道难受了？”

赛科尔仍是揪着他的头发“呜、啊啊…维利…维利！“于是维鲁特不再过多纠缠，狠狠地冲刺了几下后退出来射在了水中。

赛科尔喘着气，仍皱着眉，他感到身体里有过多的快感无处发泄，软下去的物什又蠢蠢欲动，可是半硬半软之间，那些无处发泄的快感却又消化完了，于是赛科尔憋屈的揪着维鲁特的头发试图索吻，甚至有些止不住的打起嗝来，下身厮磨着要求解决。

维鲁特叹了口气，一边念叨着“说好是惩罚的呢？”一边也还是凑过去亲吻赛科尔，叹息似的喊着“赛奇”。

唇舌交缠的感觉不能再好了，赛科尔搂住维鲁特，试图让他更靠近自己一点。

维鲁特用手替他解决了一次，他懒散的靠在维鲁特身上，任由维鲁特亲吻他的唇。

那亲吻蔓延至锁骨，在胸前的小果流连舔咬一番，又向直到肚子，最终轻柔的一吻。他抬起头，亲亲赛科尔的唇，以两额相抵的姿势：“哪怕不是为了孩子，至少也应该保护好你自己，你才是我最重要的啊……”

赛科尔的嗓子喊得有些哑，倒显得他有些可怜，甚至因为哭的有些久，打起了哭嗝：“我错了，维利…嗝…我下次再也…嗝…不会这样了。”

这幅可怜无助的模样最终把维鲁特逗笑了，他着实无奈的将手绕进水中，在他背部轻轻拍。

水声又惊醒了赛科尔，他一边打着嗝，一边搂住维鲁特，抗拒道：“我不要在水里…嗝…维利，我都…嗝…道歉了！”

维鲁特扭过头去试图憋着笑，他伸手把塞子拔起水放掉，哄着赛科尔用淋浴冲洗了一遍才将他抱回去。

于是等维鲁特将自己冲洗完毕再回房时，看见赛科尔已经睡着了，一只手有意无意的搭在肚子上，为他留了一半的位置。

 

全文完。


End file.
